


We Belong Together

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Gapfiller for episode 410 when Brian finds Justin in babylon.





	We Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I hope you guys like this and please keep the feedback coming I love it.   


* * *

Justin’s POV

So I’m in Babylon and the music is loud and vibrating through my every pore. I love the pulse of the music going through my body. I’m looking around for hot guys to see if maybe that will stimulate Brian but I’m not seeing any. 

Brian shows up and pulls me in for a deep, long kiss. I feel his mood has changed to a happier more uplifting one since this morning when we unsuccessfully tried to fuck. 

So I ask him “ What’s up?” grinning. He says “ Funny you should ask.” As he puts my hand on his crotch and I feel he is hard again. 

I guess the effects of the radiation have worn off. I look at him and smile widely.

I say “WHOA!” He start to rotate his whole body as if to prove to everybody that he is fine. He yells “ Is that a thing of beauty?" As he puts my hands around his neck and I respond “A joy forever.” 

We kiss deeply and head back to the backroom.

Brian’s POV

I can’t believe that my fucking mother came in to my office and told me that having cancer is god’s punishment for me being gay. As soon as she leaves after I’ve yelled at her in front of my whole staff (I can be a drama queen sometimes too.) I feel my dick starting to get hard again.

I look up and say “Thanks” to an invisible being that might not be real. So I head out of the office to find Justin and tell him the good news.

I find him at Babylon probably looking for some hot trick for the both of us. I pull in for a deep, long kiss and he asks me “What’s up?” I pull his hand to my hard dick I say “ Funny you should ask.” 

He grins at me and says “WHOA!” I rotate around to show my newly regained vigor to the whole world. 

I ask “ Is that a thing of beauty?” putting his hands around my neck.

He responds “ A joy forever.” We kiss deeply and head back to the backroom.

Before he kneels down he asks me if the tea worked referring to the Chinese tea ( which I still think tasted like yak shit but it’s the thought that counts right) he bought for me to restore my hardness or as he put it my life gate. I shake my head and he asks 

“Whence the woody?” 

“Let’s just say god gave me a second chance and I don’t want to blow it but you free to.” I say not wanting to get into the real reason of why. He lowers himself and for a brief second stares at my crotch before getting to work.

Justin’s POV

God! I missed sucking his cock, making him close his eyes as he experiences delirium when I lick the tip of his dick till I can taste his pre-come on my tongue which tastes like honey to me but then again to me his whole body is like a huge honey comb just dripping with sweet, delicious, gooey honey or when I lick his shaft till I make him moan.

Ever since he got cancer he didn’t want me to give this pleasure because he didn’t feel beautiful or perfect. That’s bullshit. He’s so far from being imperfect physically speaking because of course emotionally (although he’s come a long way) he still needs to grow more.

I’ve been patient and waiting for him to heal and this is my reward for my patience. 

He moans when I rasp my teeth along his shaft.

“Justin…” he says, it’s always such a turn on when he says my name cuz I know he’s only thinking of me.

I take his cock deeper into my throat till I feel it touch the back of my throat and I do that several times bobbing in and out of him. 

“Oh Fuck, Justin…” he warns meaning that he’s going to come pretty soon. I suck harder and faster licking the slit of his cock and that does it he comes hard and fast in my mouth. I stand up face to face with him.

“A-mazing.” Is all he says.

“Thanks.” I say with a smirk on my face. 

I still have to know what he means about God giving him a second chance. 

I ask him “So, explain to me how is it that God gave you a second chance.” looking at him intently expecting an answer.

Brian’s POV

Wow! I forgot how amazing Justin is with his tongue and mouth. I take pride in knowing that I’ve taught him most of his technique, the rest comes from his eagerness to suck cock. 

Now the little twat is just being cocky smiling knowing that he’s good but I love it when he’s like that not like I would fucking tell him though. 

“So explain to me how is it that God gave you a second chance.” he says looking at me expecting an answer. I knew he wouldn’t be satisfied with the explanation I gave him just didn’t think he’d ask me now.

Asshole. I sigh. Just the thought of my fucking mother telling me that it’s god’s punishment that I have cancer makes my blood boil and rise to the surface but I remain calm, cool no emotion on my face.

I tell him how my mother walks into my fucking office as if I don’t have more important things to do than attend her homophobic ass. I tell how she told me I should repent of my sins and how it’s god’s punishment that I have cancer because I fuck guys. Finally I tell him how I shouted to god to make me hard again so I can fuck every hot guy I see and then I yell at her in front of the whole staff that I’d rather spend an eternity in hell than a day in heaven with her. When I’m finished telling my story he gives me this sad knowing smile.

“Shit, leave it to your mother to say some shit like that.” he says now standing behind me with his arms around my waist. I just give him this sad smile when he turns around and kisses me softly as if that will make my anger go away.

“Come on, lets go back to the loft so I can fuck you into oblivion.” Now that will cure my anger. I grab him by his arms and lead out of the backroom and out of the club.

Justin’s POV

As we head out of the club and to his car, I keep thinking why do parents have to be such homophobic pricks. I think about when my dad not only found out I was gay but that some 29 year old pervert named Brian Kinney was fucking me and threw me out cuz I wouldn’t be “normal” as he put it. 

I look at brian his face so emotionless but I know deep inside he’s been burned by his mother’s words. I smile and he returns the smile. He places one hand on my thigh while driving with the other one. The anticipation of what’s to come makes my cock harder than it already is. God I love him. 

We make it to the loft, by now we are groping each other, I’m grinding my crotch against his while his tongue touches and explores every crevice of my mouth, my tongue does the same to his mouth. I start to kiss his neck while my hands grip his ass and his find their way to my aching cock.

We start to unclothe ourselves and by the time we make it to the bedroom we are both naked.

Brian’s POV

We make it to the bedroom and all I can think is that Justin and I are lucky to have each other. God! I sound like one of those valentine day’s cards that I fucking hate. 

He’s the most beautiful man I’ve had and I’ve had almost everyone in this town. Right now standing in front of the bed under the blue light he seems like a work of art that is all mine. 

I push to the bed and kiss him hard I know that turns him on not that he needs anymore turning on right now. 

I look down at his dick and it’s now fully erect. 

“Wow, that’s a big boner.” I say licking my lips. 

“Yours is pretty big as well.” he says looking down at my cock. 

For the first I look down and see that I have a big boner as well. 

“Well I guess we better hurry up so I can take care of yours and you can take care of mine.” I say with a dirty look on my face. 

I push myself on top of him and fill his face with wet kisses. I reach his delicious full red lips. I kiss him slow and hard fill my tongue with the taste of his mouth. His hands are all over my back running up and down the small of my back. I lick his jaw line making him moan.

I leave a trail of wet kisses all over his chest I lick and pinch his nipples making him moan again. I continue my slow descend on his wonderful body that I’ve made mine so many times that I’ve lost count. 

Justin’s POV

He knows my body so well it’s fucking uncanny. He’s kissing my pubic hair it feels wonderful. He reaches my cock and I guide my hands to his soft silky hair I love the feel of it. He takes me into his mouth completely. I’ve always admired his lack of gag reflexes. He licks the slit of my cock and then blows air around the tip making me gasp. 

He licks my shaft and continues to deep throat me. I use all my strength not fuck his throat.

God, I’m so close. 

“Brian…” I warn almost out of breath at this point I’ve lost all my restraint and I’m fucking his throat although not to hard. He puts his hands around my hips to control me from moving to much. 

He hears me and slows down till I breathe deeply and don’t feel like coming anymore. He takes me in again and brings me to the edge a couple of more times. 

I can’t take it anymore I need to, I want to come.

“Brian… I’m…. going…to …cooomme.” just then I do come hard into his mouth, he sucks, licks every bit of it and comes up to kiss me so I can taste myself in his mouth. 

He lays besides me and waits for me to catch my breath. When I do, he whispers in my ear “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be screaming my name all night long.” I smile and marvel at his comeback just last week he was still feeling weak. Just thinking about his dick in my ass gets me hard again.

Of course I’m going to thank him by giving him a fantastic rim job. 

I say to him “That sounds fucking great but first let me thank you for that amazing blow job.”

I lower myself down on his sculptured body. He sees where I’m going with this and smiles a lustful smile that make my dick hard than it already is. He says in his most lustful tone “I love your rimming technique.” I know that he means he loves me. I smile looking up at him and whisper “ I know you do, Brian.” 

My face is in his ass now. I figure I’ll tease a bit for being a hard head and throwing me out because he has cancer. I blow air on his hole watching it expand and contract which makes him gasp.

Brian’s POV

Bastard. 

He knows me so well he can decipher what I mean when I say that I love his rimming technique. To think my mother thinks this is a sin that me loving Justin is wrong. How can this be wrong. This is wonderful and beautiful more fulfilling than my cunt mother will ever know.

Fucker. He’s teasing me by blowing air on my hole but it feels fucking amazing. He flicks his tongue on my pucker like it was a lollipop and of course I moan. He does it again knowing that I’m loving it. 

I part my legs even more to give him more access. He places his hands on my cheeks and starts to tongue fuck me.

Fuck. God he does it so fucking well. 

“Fuck, fuck.” I say as his tongue slides in and out making me clutch the sheets. He begins to lick my pucker I lose control and start to buck my hips against his tongue. I moan a little bit to enthusiastically for my own taste but Justin can take me places no one else can.

My eyes start to shut but I want to see what else he’s doing to my body with his talented tongue but my eyes tell me they want to close so I let them. Closing your eyes intensifies everything that happens during sex especially with Justin. 

I think about how I pushed him away when I found out I had cancer. Shit that word still fucking scares me not that I’ll admit it to him or anyone else. I was so terrified that he would find someone who wasn’t old and diseased like I am but he pushed back like always.

Sometimes I think we wouldn’t be in this non-conventional relationship if it weren’t for him pushing back and breaking down some of the walls. 

“Oh god, oh shit.” I say panting he’s not only sliding his tongue in and out of me but now his fingers too.

Asshole. He’ll have to pay for this. Damn it feels so good that I start to thrust my hips against his fingers and oh fuck… he’s alternating between his fingers and his tongue. I close my eyes again to concentrate on the pleasure he’s bringing me.

All of these four years living with me have taught him all of the things I like and dislike. God, I don’t want to come like this. I want to come in his tight little ass.

“Justin, I .want. to. come. fucking .you.” I say it labouredly. He stops and lays beside me. I smirk and kiss him till we have to pull apart to breathe. I love that we are so passionate in everything that we do even in a simple act as kissing.

My mother doesn’t have a fucking clue how wonderful this. 

“Brian.” he says my name in a low husky voice.

“Hmmm.” I say positioning myself on top of him.

“Don’t worry about what your mother thinks, she doesn’t know us.” he says with a sad smile on his face.

“I never do.” I say with a sad smile of my own. 

I reach the drawer to grab a condom and lube. I kneel down on the bed and position his legs over my shoulders. I use an ample amount of lube and spread it around my fingers and his ass. It’s payback time sunshine. I slide in one finger and wait for his body to adjust to the intrusion. I start an agonizing slow rhythm with my fingers pushing in and out of his hole.

“Brian, please.” He says pleading with me to go faster.

“Please, what?” I tease knowing that he wants to go faster but sometimes slow is nice and I want to go slow tonight. I want to savor him as if there is no tomorrow.

“Fuck, faster more fingers.” he says it desperately. 

I torture him a little bit longer but I give in and add a second finger. I start a fast rhythm making him grunt.

Justin’s POV

Oh God! Fuck! His warm, wet, smooth long fingers are moving in and out of my ass at an amazing pace. I’m so ready for his thick, long beautiful dick inside me. Just rimming him made me impossibly harder. I clench my ass around his fingers in the in stroke and release them on the out stroke. I lick my lips that are dry as hell push my hips against his fingers. 

He knows that I want more so he finally stops finger fucking me. He slips on the condom and enters me completely in one smooth stride. I love that he knows every signal my body gives him. He starts a slow rhythm pumping in and out of me. We both know it won’t take long so we want to take it slowly but damn it this is so agonizingly slow. I push my hips my against his cock.

I whisper to him “Brian, please faster.” in a low voice. I know he hears me because he smirks but doesn’t go any faster. I know he wants me to beg and say dirty words.

“Brian, please fuck me harder.” I beg him.

“I want you to pound into me till I feel you vibrate inside me.” I tell him in a sexy voice.

This does the trick because all of sudden he’s going at this supersonic speed that really makes me vibrate. He hits my prostate again and again making me moan and groan. I feel like I’m seeing stars like when you hit your head against a sharp object but this is way of seeing stars I definitely don’t mind. I feel the urge to taste his mouth against mine. I lean up and attack his mouth with my tongue. 

I love the taste of his mouth, the sweat dripping from his perfect face, how angelic he looks when he comes. I love that no matter what bullshit life puts us through we always survive it and stay together in the end because we belong together. I think I’ll love him forever; suddenly I feel the need to express this feeling to him. I don’t need him to reply back; there was a time when I doubted his love and needed a verbal reminder but not anymore.

I pull back from the kiss and whisper in his ear “I love you.” 

He looks me in the eyes smiles and then kisses me harder. That response is more than enough for me. He continues to pound into me with revitalized vigor as if me saying that I love him is all the fuel he needs to go harder and faster. He starts to stroke my cock but I stop him by pushing his hand away to stroke myself. 

I match his thrusting rhythm till my body starts to writhe as my cock sprouts come landing all over my stomach. My ass muscles clamp around his dick as he rides his own orgasm. His head falls back and closes his eyes to thoroughly enjoy this. When he’s almost done coming he lets out this loud grunt that might wake up the entire neighborhood. He finishes coming and collapses on top of me. 

Brian’s POV

I’m not much of a noise maker during sex I leave that to Justin who vocalizes every moan and groan but I have to let out the grunt I’ve been holding in because fucking Justin is incredible. The way his ass is always tight and it’s just waiting for me to widen it. The way my dick feels like it’s hitting home. That is just fucking incredible. I collapse on top of him my weight pushing down on his small body I can hear his heart beat trying to calm down as this ecstasy of sex washes away. 

My breath leaves its marks on his chest as I try make to it steady. Finally I lay beside him afraid that my body will crush his and I don’t ever want to hurt him not physically anyway. My lips are barely touching his red full luscious lips and suddenly I want to devour him again but even Brian Kinney needs his beauty sleep to fuck him tomorrow. I do the next best thing I lick his lips with my tongue eliciting a moan from them. 

I could lay next to him forever and smell on him the sex and the sweat of this never ending always surprising passion that erupts every time I’m near him every time I touch him or kiss him or hold him. God his skin is so new and wrinkle free sometimes I’m jealous that I’m not his age anymore or never will be. 

I thought that being with the same person having someone sleep in my bed more than once or shower with me more than once or eat dinner with me more than once would be boring and predictable. Being with Justin it is truly the opposite it’s never boring or predictable. Sex with Justin is definitely not boring or predictable it’s still amazing as its always been .

The cancer has taught me to appreciate the good things I have in my life and Justin is definitely one of them. I wonder if I should tell him this but I think the better of it because he’ll think he has some type of claim on me which he probably does but I don’t need to publicly tell him besides I’m sure he already knows. 

I watch him as he battles with sleep and I smile watching him fight a losing battle with sleep. He smiles back. I pull the duvet to cover us both and I pull him to me as he finally loses his battle with sleep his bright blue eyes close. I stay awake a little bit longer and watch him sleep admiring his small frame of a body. 

I fall asleep with a smile on my face knowing that we belong together.

The end.


End file.
